The Future!
by ditchedbyruby
Summary: When Nudge develops a power to see the future, and The Jebster creates a machine where everyone else can see what she does, what will the flock think of their own FUTURES! Rated T just in case. I'm super excited!
1. Gazzy With Muscles

`**Alright, been awhile since I FanFictioned SO. But this is an idea I CONSTANTLY think about. But I'll type down the details so you get it:**

**Basically, Nudge develops a power to see the future. With a little experimenting, Jeb creates a machine with a giant screen to show the details to everyone else. Let's see what kind of problems may ensue…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *silent***

**Nico di Angelo: SAY IT.**

**Me: Why are you supporting this?! It's not even your book!**

**Nico: Yes, but if you get sued, I don't get anymore yogurt. **

**Me: Um… for Nico's strange reasoning… I don't own Maximum Ride or anything you recognize… Oh and on a side note, I just recently re-read my FanFic, **_**Seven Long Years**_** and wanted to puke at how horribly it was written. I don't get how anyone could like it! **

**Nico: People (or girls, more of) like to imagine Fang big and buff and TWENTY-ONE.**

**Me: I think YOU like to imagine Fang like that.**

**Nico: *twitch* *twitch***

**Me: ^-^ Anywho. On with the story!**

Max POV

I couldn't believe this.

This whole, 'Hey, while we're trying to save the world, let's mutate on our own!' crap, was getting scary to a point to where I just didn't know what to do anymore.

But apparently, Jeb did.

"Alright, Nudge. All I have to do is put this hat on you, and you can choose with images and scenes you'd like to show everyone." said Jeb, calmly gesturing with the hat.

"But it's so ugly…" Nudge said, staring at the hat (which looked like a metal bowl… or maybe a pot… I think I'm gonna start calling Nudge the pot head)

"Well, maybe if you like I can update it to a more… _fashionable_ look for you?"

"Okay!" Nudge said excitedly, placing the pot onto her head. Wires streamed from it and into a giant screen. "I'm so excited you guys, you don't even know! It's gonna be like a movie about your guys's lives but in the future!"

"Yeah, okay Nudge. Calm down," I said, putting my hands on her shoulders and sitting her down onto the comfortable recliner where she would do her job of imagining what she knew about our futures. "If you think too excitedly we'll just see a bunch of jumbled up letters on the screen."

Nudge giggled while the Flock shifted. Gazzy was hopping a little in his seat, looking excited. Angel looked happy, her smile still lacking a front tooth from where she just lost one. Iggy looked eager and I know, now you're wondering, "How the heck is he gonna see the screen?" Well, we worked on this new talent where Angel perfected her skills on sending mental images to Iggy, so he could see through her eyes almost; but only when she wanted him to.

And Fang looked impassive as always, but somewhere behind his wall, I could see a little bit of happiness mixed with being uncomfortable. I wondered what that was about.

I finally took my comfortable seat and picked up the popcorn. Yeah, I'd gone far enough for popcorn. This should be like one of the best movies ever. It's about us without some Barbie Doll playing me. It made me a happy bird-girl.

"This is gonna be different…" Fang mumbled, sliding lower into his seat.

"I know really." I said, smiling a little.

"Okay guys. Well I kind of planned out what I'd show you and how I'd show it. I could make like little collages of scenes, almost like a commercial! So I could basically show you commercials of your guys's lives first, and then I'll show you some actual scenes and clip-its!" Nudge said excitedly. She jumped a little and clapped, and it did my little bird-heart good to see her so happy to have this kind of power.

"Alright, so then lets get started?" Iggy said. Nudge rolled her eyes but smiled. She sat down and Ella got the lights off and sat next to Iggy. My mom sat on my left and Fang was on my right.

Everything in the room got quiet as the screen blinked to life. Nudge's eyes were closed but her grin was still there. And she was right; it was like watching a commercial.

First she did Gazzy, and there was music and everything.

It was a song I recognized but couldn't place. It started with a dramatic mellowing, and then electric guitar came in ringing loudly throughout the room.

"Yes!" Gazzy shouted, punching a fist into the air (the real Gazzy, not the one on the screen). "I love this song!" I then realized that the song was "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin.

Suddenly, there was Gazzy on the screen, smiling at us. Except he looked about ten then. Then it showed his head bent down over some wires and pieces of metal, and I realized it was a bomb and sighed.

Then it showed the Gasman again, except he looked like thirteen then, and it looked like he was talking to someone. And then there he was, looking about fifteen and I tried not to faint from seeing him so old. He looked even bulkier then Iggy or Fang right now, more muscles on his arms.

It showed more clips of Gazzy growing up and little scenes and things that we all 'ooh'd and 'aww'd at.

Right when the song said, "Blow Me Away!" It showed Gazzy, about eighteen or so, wings out and without his shirt (showing more muscles on his torso and upper body than I thought possible on Gazzy) as he threw a bomb looking thing to the ground and it exploded. It showed Gazzy flying through the air from the aftermath of it, but he was laughing and grinning. Then he did an upstroke with his wings as the song ended and he flew into the air, the fire below him exploding around him.

I decided this whole thing was pretty awesome.

When the screen went black, we all looked at Gazzy, smiling. He was ecstatic.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" He shouted, high-fiving Iggy. They both grinned.

"Now, it's time for Angel." Nudge said.


	2. Angel, Nudge, and Iggy

**I started laughing when this got two reviews... and I JUST posted the first chapter. THAT IS SO AMAZING! Thank you LilMat416 and TwilightGirl100195! You guys made me a very happy insane little girl! ^-^**

**Nico: *shakes head* There really is no hope for you.**

**Me: Awww I love you too! **

**Nico: _**

**Anywho, here's the next chapter!**

When Angel's first started, it was Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalick. Yeah, I knew all the songs because they were on the flock iPod. So, thankfully, no one was really left behind on that front.

It showed Angel like it did Gazzy. It started with her looking about eight, and then it showed her when she looked about twelve and I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach. No, it wasn't the monthly visitor, it was just watching my little girl grow up. Her hair had gotten longer and a little straighter, her body a thin little ribbon, but very cute. She had also grown to be unbelievably beautiful.

It showed her running through some green field of grass and I thought, "Could this get any cheesier?" But I was still thinking about my little girl at heart.

Then it showed her in a classroom that I recognized to be The Day and Night School. It showed her sitting next to a boy who looked her age, him sneaking glances at her, and her blushing. Then it showed a bunch of notes passing between them, things like this:

_I'm Blake. You must be the Angel I've heard about._

_Yeah, I'm Angel. You heard about me?_

_Yes, I have. It's only been good stuff. _

Then it showed this Blake and Angel a little older, looking about my age. Blake and her were walking down a street, holding hands. Then it showed them at some beach, looking about sixteen, with Blake chasing Angel and then wrapping his arms around her waist and swinging her around in a circle before… before he _kissed_ her. It was like the camera zoomed out, showing them kissing during sunset on the beach that looked empty except for them.

When the screen went blank we all looked like Angel. She was smiling kind of goofily. Like she was shocked and happy at the same time.

Gazzy was glaring at the screen. "How would I ever let that stupid guy _kiss_ my sister?!" He shouted. We all laughed but he still seemed angry.

"Hey, kiddo." I said, standing up and putting my hands on his shoulders. "She's gonna grow up sometime, all right?"

His lips were in a tight line, but he nonetheless decided to give one, curt nod. I nodded too and returned to my seat.

"Okay, we'll do me real quick and then we'll go to Iggy." Nudge informed us, and then the screen came to life again.

The song was another I recognized from our iPod; Another Way to Die by Alicia Keys. It was from that movie, Quantum of Solace.

I watched in shock as it showed a pair of _unbelievably_ high pair of high heels, and a pair of mocha feet slipped into the crazy shoes. In slow motion it slid up from the heels up two long dark legs, finally coming up to show Nudge, looking about eighteen, on a freaking _runway_.

Then it showed a picture of Nudge, but her hands in her hair, kind of pumping it. She was in model pout mode or something but I could tell this picture was taken by a professional. And she looked _gorgeous_.

Then it showed a movie commercial. Where this really hot guy came into the picture with a pistol and turned like it was double 007. I think it was. Not really sure. Then it showed his name at the bottom of the screen. Then it showed Nudge walking down kind of slow motion while the words, "Monique Ride" came onto the screen.

That was when I realized that Nudge was going to be a model/movie star.

There were other clips, her in a music video, her doing another movie. Crazy stuff.

When it was over Ella and Angel squealed and ran over to hug Nudge. Nudge was beaming and grinning while I tried to comprehend what I was gonna do. My mom went over to Nudge and gave her a hug saying, "This is so great!"

I eventually stood and came over, a shocked smile on my face. "A movie star?! My girl's gonna be in _movies?!_" I was laughing though when I gave her a hug.

"Thanks Max," she whispered in my ear. "For understanding and not freaking out."

"Oh no," I said pulling back. "I'm freaking out. I'm just not showing it." I said, and then winked and sat back down. She smiled.

When things quieted down, another song we recognized was Iggy's favorite, which was "Boom" by P.O.D.

It showed Iggy bent over a bomb like it did with Gazzy, and then it showed him doing the whole, "Throw the bomb down and then fly like heck" thing right when the song went, "BOOM!" Then it showed him turning around, without his shirt off, his pale skin also much more muscular than it was now.

Then, it did something I didn't expect. It showed Iggy on a motorcycle, all decked out in leather. He had aviators on, and he was just driving down the highway.

He gets his eyesight back? I thought.

But when the music into one of those semi-mellow parts (or however mellow hard rock can be) it showed Ella, looking older as well (they looked about eighteen at this), walking away from Iggy. But just then his hand whipped out and he grabbed her arm, and then pulled her into a kiss. Which got more intense... and fierce...

Instinctively, I looked behind me to see them both blushing like crazy. Ella started giggling uncontrollably, and Iggy ended up just laughing. Then we were all laughing for no apparent reason. Then the screen showed Ella on the back of his awesome little motorcycle, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head buried in his shoulder. I could tell that she was just scared.

And I would be too if my boyfriend was driving me around on a motorcycle at top speed. Iggy was grinning like an idiot (both on the screen and off).

When that one ended everyone seemed high off of adrenaline, as if we'd been on that motorcycle with them.

"So… What's next?" Fang asked, looking bored. But I knew he wasn't.

"Well, duh, Sherlock, it's you."


	3. Max And Fang

**THIS ALREADY GOT EIGHT REVIEWS. And I posted it this morning! This is amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

Max POV

Okay, I'm not gonna lie.

I was excited to see Fang in the future. This was going to be something I knew I would enjoy… immensely.

"Okay, let's go into Fang a little bit…" Nudge murmured, and then the dark room was enlightened by the light from the screen…

Where classical music poured out.

And Fang.

In a pink tutu happily skipping along the stage with a unicorn by his side.

I suddenly couldn't see through the tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

Everyone was doubled over in laughter. Gazzy was clutching his stomach and rolling around on the floor. Iggy was wiping tears away from his eyes as Ella leaned on him and laughed. Fang crossed his arms over his chest and growled.

"Nudge… if you don't change the screen right now I'm de-suscribing to all your fashion magazines!" Fang spat. Nudge nodded through her laughter and the screen switched.

There was a soft piano kind of sound.

It showed Fang. Looking older; his hair a little darker and longer, and his… chest and shoulders more broad, his arms ripped with muscle. It showed him from the back (and there were muscles there too), then he peeled his shirt off and whipped his wings out just when the guitar picked up on the song. I was kind of mesmerized by his six pack at the time.

Then it showed Fang falling backwards off a cliff in a foggy looking place. He didn't extend his wings, which scared me, but the scene already changed.

It showed… FANG SINGING THE SONG. The song that was playing. It was like a music video, or something. Then… he played the guitar solo.

"No, you'll never be alone, when darkness comes you know I'm never far…" The lyrics… coming out of his mouth. On that screen.

Fang would look over his shoulder, looking melancholy, and then he'd come forward, looking murderous with his fists clenched. Then it showed…

Fang, running toward something or someone. It slowed to slow motion and I read his lips as his jaw opened and he screamed but the music covered it… but he was screaming my name. The word on his lips was my name.

Then is showed him in that peculiar music video again, intensely singing into that microphone.

Abruptly, it switched to show Fang tan big hands on someone's waist. I caught only a glimpse of him shoving _me_ up onto a wall and making out intensely with me.

"My love is, just waiting, to turn your tears to roses…"

Eventually the song ended, and so did the clips.

We looked to Fang to see him looking impassive, but I could see the glint in his eye as he admired his future self. "That was awesome." He said, nodding.

"Now, it's time for Maxy…" Nudge said, and the screen came back to life.

Tan hands were exposed, playing a piano, and then a musical voice started singing and it was... my own.

It came up to show my face -- which had gotten a bit pretty -- and my mouth actually _moving_ at the same time the _words_ came out.

Then it showed both me and Fang, standing side by side with different microphones.

"Wake me up,"

"Wake me up inside,"

Me.

And Fang.

Singing.

In a music video thingy.

And I was getting ready to make fun of Fang about it until I found out I was apart of it.

"Before I come undone," it showed me.

And then Fang on his knees, singing, "Save me,"

Then he would whisper, "I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside,"

Then it finally showed action besides. It showed me looking older, about seventeen or so, looking around myself. My hair had grown, and I was taller. I looked pretty, actually, not to sound conceited or anything.

Then it showed Fang smiling and wrapping his arms around my waist, and then my smile as he pressed his lips to mine.

Then in a blurry collage of things, it showed my wings, my eyes, and then… someone making out. I glared at Nudge.

Making out with Fang is private stuff! Hello!

When that was over, I was still glaring at Nudge.

She giggled. "I couldn't resist."

**And neither could the author, frankly! I'm proud of you Nudge.**

**Nudge: *grin***

**Also, Fang's song is "Whispers in The Dark" by Skillet. But I just wanted to pretend that it wasn't Skillet's and that it was Fang's. ALSO Max's was Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. Again, I'm a thief!**

**But nonetheless: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the music.**

**And I DO see how stupid singing is. In fact, I sometimes hate it when other people put it in stories. But PLEASE just go onto imeem or and listen to the songs, close your eyes and imagine it. Skillet's music can just mesmerize you that way. Mostly when you imagine Fang when he's older without his shirt singing. Tip: Have paper towel handy for drool. ^-~**


	4. Oh, the Faxness is intense

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride or the music… in the previous chapter… heh heh… **

**Nico: You fail. **

**Me: You… shadow travel.**

**Nico: Um… yeah?**

**Me: das hawt. **

**Nico: O_O**

Max POV

Really, I thought that that was it. Then I forgot… those were only commercials of our lives apparently.

"Alright so now I can show you guys actual scenes. Like, future home videos and stuff." Nudge said, grinning. We all nodded.

"Dr. M, would you mind getting the lights?" Nudge asked.

Jeb, who'd been sitting quietly (and angrily… he didn't like me and Fang making out at all apparently… and although I wish I could make him angry some other way, I was happy) stood and muttered, "I'll get it." And then we were back in 'La la future Land'.

"This, is one of my favorite's from Max and Fang's music videos…"

I stared at her in shock. So, I guess we eventually give that guy from Hollywood another chance, eh?

The screen came to life, and I tried not to cringe.

Another piano started to play, and it didn't sound our style at all. But then this guitar picked up again. And I watched as it showed Fang strumming a guitar with an intense air about him.

_You come to me with your scars on your wrist _

_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this _

Fang's voice, but in the music video he would be looking at me, singing to me.

_I just came to say goodbye _

_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine _

Not to sound conceited but… I had a good voice. But, question is, where did it come from?!

_But I know it's a lie_

Fang's voice was back. He sang most of the next part…

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _

_I'm everywhere you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything you need me to be _

_Your parents say everything is your fault _

_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all _

Right then it showed my parents, not looking much different turning around to look at me.

My voice came back in, sounding more feminine than I thought I could ever really sound.

_I'm so sick of when they say _

_It's just a phase, you'll be okay you're fine _

_But I know it's a lie _

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _

_I'm everywhere you want me to be _

_The last night you'll spend alone _

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _

_I'm everything you need me to be _

_The last night away from me _

Then it showed Fang with his arms around me, then quickly flashed to my own eyes (which had… wait, was that _make-up?!_ I don't think I'm gonna let any of this happen…) which were brown and looking better than I thought they did.

_The night is so long when everything's wrong _

_If you give me your hand _

_I will help you hold on _

_Tonight _

_Tonight _

Fang (on screen) paused. Everything did, the music, everything. Just when the music picked back up and Fang began to sing again, but his hand was on my face, like he was reassuring me.

_I won't let you say goodbye _

_And I'll be your reason why _

_The last night away from me _

_Away from me _

I didn't notice my jaw on the floor until it finally stopped. I looked at Fang, whose eyes were wide, and then he blinked. Which meant he was unbelievably shocked.

Nudge, Angel, and Ella all giggled. Gazzy scrunched up his nose. Iggy snickered. Jeb glared. Mom sighed dreamily.

"That was a stupid cheesy romantic video that had no point whatsoever." I finally noticed that Total had the decency to trot right in and lay on Angel's feet.

"Hey, I thought it was adorable." Said Ella, tilting her head to side looking dreamy.

"You like that kind of stuff?" Iggy asked, his eyes widening.

"Well… yeah, I mean. It's cute and it shows how much Fang loves Max."

I shoved down the red creeping onto my cheeks and I knew Fang was fighting the red creeping onto his neck.

But I was wrong.

"Well, I think it all matters on what _Max_ thought about the video." Fang said, grinning and turning to me.

I glared. "Well, I think it all matters on what _Fang_ thought about the video."

We glared at eachother and Fang eventually raised an eyebrow.

"I liked it." Fang said, and then turned back toward the screen.

I pulled back abruptly, realizing that I didn't think he'd say a thing. But nope, he'd just straight out said that he enjoyed a music video with us basically professing our undying love to eachother.

But oh heck, I did it in a book, didn't I?

I decided I had nothing to lose.

I crawled over and kissed him quickly. "I liked it too."

I also knew it'd make Jeb mad, so I was a very happy girl. **(HAHA I almost put a smiley face right there: ^-^) **

**Okay again, just go listen to the actual song really loud and imagine. It's the funnest thing to do and it'll get you through long drives unbelievably easily. Seriously, play your favorite song and think of your own scene with the characters! They don't even have to be Maximum Ride! They can be any of your books or movies or even you and your dream guy/girl! I don't usually do that, considering I dream of being single for the rest of my life, but I DO enjoy torturing Fang and Max in my head… BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**


	5. Home Video

**Alrighty here we are again. I don't know how many other chapter I may do but nonetheless, I'm here now. So be happy while you can. Hehe**

**Nico: *clears throat***

**Me: *glare* Moving on…**

**Nico: To the disclaimer…**

**Me: You say it…**

**Nico: She doesn't own anything you recognize. -____-**

Max POV

I scanned the room slowly, taking in everyone's expression. When I finally came to Nudge, she began talking again.

"So, this one's like a home video…"

The screen came to life showing a shifting camera and a twelve year old looking Gasman.

"Alright, so this is a random video I've decided to take and put onto the blog. Ya know, just for kicks." He said, I laughed as I realized his voice was cracking. Oh, puberty.

"So, I think we'll go find Nudge, because I know exactly where is at this time in the morning…" Gazzy said. Then the camera turned toward an unfamiliar house. Probably another safe house.

The camera took us down a hallway and then to a door. Gazzy opened it without knocking and there was a fifteen year old Nudge. She squealed, her longer and more _straight _hair twirling around her beautiful more grown-up face. The real Nudge grinned.

"Gazzy, what do you want?" She demanded. When she realized the camera she screamed. "GAZZY! GET OUT! I haven't put on my make-up yet!" With that and Gazzy's cackling, Nudge shoved him out of the bathroom and locked the door.

Gazzy laughed again and then turned the camera back to himself. "And now you know what Nudge does for two hours every morning." He said, and with a chuckle, focused the camera back toward the hall.

"Now, Iggy should be… oh, God. I have an idea, it's funny, but you may be scarred." Gazzy said, laughing a little.

And after going down some more halls, we came to another door and Gazzy barged it open to show…

Oh, God.

Iggy.

On top of Ella.

Whom was giggling.

As he touched her face.

And kissed her.

"Oh, GOD!" I shouted and fell off my chair.

Fang actually busted up laughing with Gazzy, Total and Jeb. (Yeah, I know. JEB was LAUGHING…) Nudge and Angel were cooing 'awwwww's. Dr. Martinez looked like she was trying to be mad but couldn't help herself from laughing.

Iggy was bright red and Ella was blushing a soft pink. That's when Iggy snickered. Then Ella giggled. And then they were laughing too.

"Here we zoom in on the rare species of lovebird. All they if have se—" Gazzy started on the screen, zooming in on them.

"Gazzy get out!" Iggy shouted, hopping up and shoving Gazzy out the door. Gazzy did some more laughing and I think I heard Ella laughing inside the door too. Then more giggling… and then kissing noises…

I put my hand over my mouth, refusing to let myself puke my guts up.

The camera turned back to Gazzy. "I knew you'd be scarred. The poor fans…" We then continued down the hall.

We came back to the same door, except now…

Except now…

A VERY hot Fang was leaning against the door, sitting and knocking his knuckle against it muttering, "Nudge… I need to take a shower…" He had no shirt on, a muscular broad chest and shoulders exposed. And I know I saw him in the music video thingy but this was like in slow motion or something. His dark hair hung in front of his eyes and his biceps flexed when he lifted himself off the ground and spotted Gazzy with the camera. I noticed his hair was actually a lot longer, and almost completely covered his eyes, but only a little bit of his left one peeked through.

"Gazzy…" Fang said warily, his voice so much deeper. My eyes widened. "What are you doing with my camera?"

"Looking at the pictures of you and Max's 'fun time'. Just thought you should know." Gazzy said and I knew he had a smile on his face. I became furious in order to ignore the blushing and avoided looking at Fang.

Older Fang glared. Then he continued knocking on the bathroom door, the towel on his shoulder sliding off his shoulder before Fang caught it. "NUDGE! Get out of the fuc—"

"Language, babe."

Then I watched as _I_ came around the corner, eighteen and all, with pajama shorts on and a tank top while the me whom is talking to you right now thought, "When did I start dressing so skimpy?!"

Older Fang watched as I sauntered by, and then used the towel to…

To whip my butt.

As I screamed in outrage, the eighteen year old me just smiled and kept walking.

"And that is just _more_ of Fang and Max's 'fun time'!" Gazzy said excitedly.

Older Fang turned and raised an eyebrow, before muttering something like, "Take a shower later…" and beginning to walk away.

But Gazzy shouted after him, "Oh come on! Give something to the fangirls!"

And just when Fang was about to turn a corner and leave our site, he furiously twisted back and forth on his feet, as if he was shaking his rear.

And as Gazzy started laughing Fang just smirked and walked away. We all started laughing when our sight fell over sideways because Gazzy fell on the floor laughing.

**Read and review! Bob is EMO! Press BOB!**


End file.
